Carta de Zoro a Sanji
by mel-yug15
Summary: Zoro esta muy triste por que su relacion con sanji ya no va bien, y este se lo hace saber por medio de una carta, sin querer saber la respuesta o lo que opine su amado rubio


Carta de Zoro a Sanji

Sanji, te escribo esto, aprovechando que la guardia del barco te toco a ti y que nadie te interrumpirá mientras lees esto…

Esta carta es con motivo sobre nuestra relación, ya que esta misma ya me esta lastimando por dentro causándome un dolor mas grande que las heridas hechas en las batallas.

Sanji yo te amo, eres el primero y mi gran amor, pero creo que a ti te no te importo tanto como me dices.

Cuando nos volvimos novios de inmediato me pusiste tus condiciones, argumento que eran medidas de precaución por tus experiencias con las otras chicas, yo de imbécil las acepte. Acepte ser la ultima cosa en la fas de la tierra en la que pensaras a pesar de que me dices que me amas, según tu esta medida será hasta que alcances tus sueños y ya después estaremos juntos por siempre; acepte que no habrán cosas cursis entre nosotros según tu por que no te gustan ese tipo de cosas, pero a pesar de mi apariencia a mi esas cosas si me gustan mas que tu eres mi primer novio y la verdad me imagine que contigo algo así sucedería; al igual que acepte otros términos que creo tu ya sabes y no te tengo que explicar.

Sanji todo esto te lo vuelvo a decir por que por lo visto eres un idiota que no se da cuenta que me estas lastimando, una ves me dijiste muy fríamente si quieres seguimos siendo novios y no me molesta que te busques a alguien mas… y luego me dijiste que no era cierto pero esas palabras me rompieron el corazón ya que para ti esto es algo de juego verdad… luego me dijiste que te entendiera y luego te retractaste de dichas palabras, pero sabes el daño ya esta hecho…

Igual hace tiempo me preguntaste si era celoso, yo te dije que no y tu me contéstate lo mismo y hasta te alegraste por ello, pero joder Sanji tus propios actos me vuelven celoso y sabes cual es el colmo que por lo visto en esta relación TU si puedes ser celoso y yo no, y esto te lo digo por que bien que te molestas cuando me ves platicando alegremente con Luffy y me lo reprochas, pero yo debo poner sonrisa de estúpido cuando me comentas sobre los buenas que estaban las chicas que ves en el pueblo y a una que otra que perseguiste y les regalas flores incluso aun conservas el anillo de uno de tus ligues.

La verdad ya no se que pensar, a veces que quedamos para encontrarnos en algún lugar el 95% de esas veces siempre te surge algún compromiso y ya no llegas, pero cuando a mi se me hace tarde para llegar en algunas ocasiones siempre me esperas con el famoso interrogatorio de ¿donde estabas…? Y las miles de preguntas sin fin… a veces me preguntas que si algo me pasa o me molesta, sabes a mi nunca me pasa nada y siempre te responderé eso, ya que espero ingenuamente que tu te des cuenta de eso, pero por lo visto no, jamás te darás cuenta de eso ya que de tu mundo feliz de chicas y ligues no sales para ver que le pasa a la que según tu es la persona mas importante para ti.

A veces me gustaría compartir contigo ciertas cosas que me pasan o me entristecen, pero la verdad me detengo, ya que si tú tampoco confías en mi como para contarme sobre tu pasado y tus cosas, yo menos te lo diré si algo me pasa o no.

La verdad me dices que te comprenda, pero cuando empezamos me sentía muy feliz ya que medabas cierta atención que me hacia ser alguien dichoso, pero ahora eres mas frio, simplemente me dices te amo… que soy la persona mas importante para ti, pero tus actos me hacen dudar de tus palabras.

La verdad al principio me sentía el ser mas afortunado de la tierra por que tu correspondiste a mis sentimientos pero ahora me siento el ser mas desdichado, por eso te escribí esto para decirte de forma tranquila sobre estas cosas que me causan dolor, ya que si lo hablamos en persona terminamos peleando y ya no hablamos de esto, y la verdad me gustaría que reflexiones sobre que hacer de ahora en adelante, por que para mi, tus palabras ya casi no son ciertas y si en verdad me amas como dices demuéstramelo si no simplemente ya déjame y lárgate con tus chicas y no me moleste ni me lastimes.

Atte: Zoro

o°oo°oo°oo°oo°oo°oo°oo°oo°oo°oo°oo°oo°o

Esta historia la base un poco en mi vida amorosa xP pero eso e spunto y aparte jaja, y pues esta historia es un poquito rara ya que presente a un zoro celoso pero asi me nació hacerla xD espero les guste aunque ya se que es algo triste, epor es que asi me sentía en ese momento que nacio escribirla

Espero les guste =D


End file.
